psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
College dropouts
College dropouts pose a substantial problem for college and university administrators. On some courses in the UK dropout rates can be as high as 50% representing a considerable waste of resources Organizational aspects associated with high dropout rates Student qualities associated with dropping out Programs to reduce dropout rates See also *Dropouts *School dropouts References Books *Allen, W. (1988). Using paraprofessionals as a retention resource. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Hyman, A. K. (1988). Group work as a teaching strategy in Black student retention in higher education. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Lang, M. (1988). The Black student retention problem in higher education: Some introductory perspectives. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Mickey, R. C. (1988). Counseling, advising and mentoring as retention strategies for Black students in higher education. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Moore, L. (1988). An explanatory model of grade performance and attrition in Intermediate Accounting I. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Steele, C. M. (1997). Race and the schooling of Black Americans. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc. *Wilkerson, D. W. (1988). The Black Collegian Advisement Program at Kennesaw College: A comprehensive Black student retention model. Springfield, IL, England: Charles C Thomas, Publisher. *Zurita, M. (2007). Stopping out and persisting: Experiences of Latino undergraduates. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co Papers *Aiken, L. R., Jr. (1963). College dropouts and difference scores: Psychological Reports 13(3) 1963, 905-906. *Akeret, R. U., & Stockhamer, N. (1965). Countertransference reactions to college drop-outs: American Journal of Psychotherapy 19(4) 1965, 622-632. *Alexander, L. (1982). Do theoretical models of persistence and withdrawal suggest new solutions? : Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 19(2-3) 1982, 1-4. *Alfert, E. (1966). Housing selection, need satisfaction and dropout from college: Psychological Reports 19(1) 1966, 183-186. *Allard, W. G., Dodd, J. M., & Peralez, E. (1987). Keeping LD students in college: Academic Therapy Vol 22(4) Mar 1987, 359-365. *Artem'yeva, Y. Y., & Paramey, G. V. (1989). Structures of the motivations to teach of dropouts from a teacher's college: Method: Vestnik Moskovskogo Universiteta - Seriya 14: Psikhologiya No 1 Jan-Mar 1989, 52-56. *Astin, A. W. (1964). Personal and environmental factors associated with college dropouts among high aptitude students: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 55(4) Aug 1964, 219-227. *Astin, A. W. (1968). Dropping out of College: Failure or Fulfillment? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (12), Dec, 1968. *Bank, B. J., Biddle, B. J., & Slavings, R. L. (1992). What do students want? Expectations and undergraduate persistence: Sociological Quarterly Vol 33(3) Fal 1992, 321-335. *Barrineau, P. (2005). Personality Types Among Undergraduates who Withdraw from Liberal Arts Colleges: Journal of Psychological Type Vol 65(4) Oct 2005, 27-32. *Bean, A. G., & Covert, R. W. (1973). Prediction of college persistence, withdrawal, and academic dismissal: A discriminant analysis: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 33(2) Sum 1973, 407-411. *Bean, J. P. (1982). Student attrition, intentions, and confidence: Interaction effects in a path model: Research in Higher Education Vol 17(4) 1982, 291-320. *Bean, J. P. (1985). Interaction effects based on class level in an explanatory model of college student dropout syndrome: American Educational Research Journal Vol 22(1) Spr 1985, 35-64. *Bee, R. H., & Beronja, T. A. (1984). Predicting student attrition through the utilization of discriminant analysis: College Student Journal Vol 18(4) Win 1984, 314-326. *Beit-Hallahmi, B. (1972). A problem profile of university underclassmen: College Student Journal Vol 6(2) Apr 1972, 124-128. *Bennett, C. (1984). Interracial contact experience and attrition among Black undergraduates at a predominantly White university: Theory and Research in Social Education Vol 12(2) Sum 1984, 19-47. *Bishop, J. B., & Brenneman, K. A. (1986). An initial assessment of a counseling center's role in retention: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 27(5) Sep 1986, 461-462. *Blanc, R. A., DeBuhr, L. E., & Martin, D. C. (1983). Breaking the attrition cycle: The effects of supplemental instruction on undergraduate performance and attrition: Journal of Higher Education Vol 54(1) Jan-Feb 1983, 80-90. *Block, J., & Lanning, K. (1984). Attribution therapy requestioned: A secondary analysis of the Wilson-Linville study: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 46(3) Mar 1984, 705-708. *Bossel, H. (1974). College student and dropout problem: A qualitative dynamic simulation: Instructional Science Vol 3(1) Apr 1974, 23-50. *Brandt-Williams, A. (1996). Predictors of unintentional institutional departure in community college students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Braxton, J. M., Bray, N. J., & Berger, J. B. (2000). Faculty teaching skills and their influence on the college student departure process: Journal of College Student Development Vol 41(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 215-227. *Brimm, J., & Achilles, C. M. (1976). The reverse transfer student: A growing factor in higher education: Research in Higher Education Vol 4(4) 1976, 355-360. *Bron, G. D., & Gordon, M. P. (1986). Impact of an orientation center on grade point average and attrition: College Student Journal Vol 20(3) Fal 1986, 242-246. *Brooks, W., & Emery, L. (1974). College dropouts: A view from two schools: Canadian Counsellor Vol 8(3) Jun 1974, 146-151. *Brown, S. E., & Ervin, L. (1979). Relationship of special studies to dropout rates of Black and White college students: Psychological Reports Vol 44(1) Feb 1979, 73-74. *Burbach, H. J., & Thompson, M. A. (1973). Note on alienation, race, and college attrition: Psychological Reports Vol 33(1) Aug 1973, 273-274. *Burke, J., Cartwright, N., & Moris, E. (1986). Progress reports: Improving freshman retention: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 27(5) Sep 1986, 462-464. *Cangemi, J. P. (1980). Some observations concerning interpersonal relations on the college campus and declining enrollment: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 7(2) Win 1980, 50-52. *Caracelli, V. J. (1989). Adult women in college: Stability and change in identity and personality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carney, M. L. (1979). Toward a typology of male and female persisters and nonpersisters: A four-year longitudinal study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carroll, J. (1986). Factors affecting academic success and dropout behavior among Black freshman students at a predominantly Black urban community college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carter, G. F. (1987). Factors related to college attrition: A validation of the Tinto model of college withdrawal at three class levels: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chambers, J. L., Barger, B., & Lieberman, L. R. (1965). Need patterns and abilities of college dropouts: Educational and Psychological Measurement 25(2) 1965, 509-516. *Chandler, T. A., Cosner, T., & Spies, C. A. (1979). Anxiety and attribution as predictors of non-completion of a course: Psychological Reports Vol 45(2) Oct 1979, 413-414. *Chapman, D. W., & Pascarella, E. T. (1983). Predictors of academic and social integration of college students: Research in Higher Education Vol 19(3) 1983, 295-322. *Congemi, J. P. (1979). The impact of the college experience on some students: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 6(2) Spr 1979, 10-11. *Cope, R. C. (1972). Are students more likely to drop out of large colleges? : College Student Journal Vol 6(2) Apr 1972, 92-97. *Dalton, S., Anastasiow, M., & Brigman, S. L. (1977). The relationship of underachievement and college attrition: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 18(6) Nov 1977, 501-505. *Danermark, B. (1995). Persistence and academic and social integration of hearing-impaired students in postsecondary education: A review of research: Journal of the American Deafness & Rehabilitation Association Vol 29(2) Fal 1995, 20-33. *Daubman, K. A., Williams, V. G., Johnson, D. H., & Crump, D. (1985). Time of withdrawal and academic performance: Implications for withdrawal policies: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 26(6) Nov 1985, 518-524. *Day, V. H. (1982). Validity of an attributional model for a specific life event: Psychological Reports Vol 50(2) Apr 1982, 434. *DeBerard, M. S., Spielmans, G. I., & Julka, D. L. (2004). Predictors of academic achievement and retention among college freshmen: A longitudinal study: College Student Journal Vol 38(1) Mar 2004, 66-80. *DeVecchio, R. C. (1972). Characteristics of nonreturning community college freshmen: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 13(5) Sep 1972, 429-432. *Di Cesare, A. C., Sedlacek, W. E., & Brooks, G. C. (1972). Nonintellectual correlates of black student attrition: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 13(4) Jul 1972, 319-324. *Dollar, R. J. (1983). Selected factors for retention counseling with College of Education students: College Student Journal Vol 17(4) Win 1983, 410-413. *Dollar, R. J. (1985). Attrition of college education students: A discriminant analysis: College Student Journal Vol 19(2) Sum 1985, 152-156. *Dudley, J. R. (1978). A remedial skills course for under-prepared college students: Journal of Educational Research Vol 71(3) Jan-Feb 1978, 143-148. *Duncan, R. D. (2000). Childhood maltreatment and college drop-out rates: Implications for child abuse researchers: Journal of Interpersonal Violence Vol 15(9) Sep 2000, 987-995. *Eckland, B. K. (1964). College dropouts who came back: Harvard Educational Review 34(3) 1964, 402-420. *Edwards, J. E., & Waters, L. K. (1982). Involvement, ability, performance, and satisfaction as predictors of college attrition: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 42(4) Win 1982, 1149-1152. *Edwards, J. E., & Waters, L. K. (1983). Predicting university attrition: A replication and extension: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 43(1) Spr 1983, 233-236. *Erffmeyer, R. C., & Erffmeyer, E. S. (1983). An application of a realistic job preview in an instructional setting: Psychological Reports Vol 53(3, Pt 1) Dec 1983, 939-944. *Fanai, F. (1971). Psychological problems of foreign students in Germany: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 21(3) May 1971, 100-107. *Flannery, R. B. (1972). Use of covert conditioning in the behavioral treatment of a drug-dependent college dropout: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 19(6) Nov 1972, 547-550. *Fox, R. N. (1986). Application of a conceptual model of college withdrawal to disadvantaged students: American Educational Research Journal Vol 23(3) Fal 1986, 415-424. *Garza, C., & Landeck, M. (2004). College Freshmen at Risk-Social Problems at Issue: An Exploratory Study of a Texas/Mexico Border Community College: Social Science Quarterly Vol 85(5) Dec 2004, 1390-1400. *Gerard, K., Palyska, M., & Wysocka, A. (1976). Psychiatric disorders as obstacles in academic life: Psychiatria Polska Vol 10(2) 1976, 165-172. *Gerberich, S. G., Gibson, R. W., Fife, D., Mandel, J. S., Aeppli, D., Le, C. T., et al. (1997). Effects of brain injury on college academic performance: Neuroepidemiology Vol 16(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 1-14. *Getzlaf, S. B., Sedlacek, G. M., Kearney, K. A., & Blackwell, J. M. (1984). Two types of voluntary undergraduate attrition: Application of Tinto's model: Research in Higher Education Vol 20(3) 1984, 257-268. *Gibson, H. B. (1979). The British Study of Values: I. Prediction of drop-out from a psychology degree course: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 18(1) Feb 1979, 29-34. *Giddan, N. S., & Weiss, S. J. (1990). Costs and effectiveness of counseling center dropout prevention: Journal of College Student Development Vol 31(2) Mar 1990, 100-107. *Giles-Gee, H. F. (1989). Increasing the retention of Black students: A multimethod approach: Journal of College Student Development Vol 30(3) May 1989, 196-200. *Glenn, L., Rollins, N., & Smith, B. (1990). The retention and attrition of American College Test scholars: Journal of College Student Development Vol 31(3) May 1990, 280-281. *Glennen, R. E. (1976). Intrusive college counseling: School Counselor Vol 24(1) Sep 1976, 48-50. *Glogowska, M., Young, P., & Lockyer, L. (2007). Should I go or should I stay?: A study of factors influencing students' decisions on early leaving: Active Learning in Higher Education Vol 8(1) Mar 2007, 63-77. *Gloria, A. M., Castellanos, J., Lopez, A. G., & Rosales, R. (2005). An Examination of Academic Nonpersistence Decisions of Latino Undergraduates: Hispanic Journal of Behavioral Sciences Vol 27(2) May 2005, 202-223. *Gold, A., & Kloft, C. (1991). Dropout from university studies: An analysis of causes and reasons: Zeitschrift fur Entwicklungspsychologie und Padagogische Psychologie Vol 23(4) 1991, 265-279. *Gomez-Maqueo, E. L., & Labastida Villegas, M. L. (1993). Personality traits associated with dropout rates of medical students: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 10(1) Jan-Jun 1993, 57-62. *Gosman, E. J., Dandridge, B. A., Nettles, M. T., & Thoeny, A. R. (1983). Predicting student progression: The influence of race and other student and institutional characteristics on college student performance: Research in Higher Education Vol 18(2) 1983, 209-236. *Gough, H. G., & Hall, W. B. (1975). An attempt to predict graduation from medical school: Journal of Medical Education Vol 50(10) Oct 1975, 940-950. *Hansen, W. B., & Altman, I. (1976). Decorating personal places: A descriptive analysis: Environment and Behavior Vol 8(4) Dec 1976, 491-504. *Heilbrun, A. B., Jr. (1962). Prediction of first year college drop-outs, using ACL need scales: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 9(1) Spr 1962, 58-63. *Hendrix, W. F., & Nelson, W. J. (1986). Recruitment: A significant and overlooked component of Black college survival: Western Journal of Black Studies Vol 10(2) Sum 1986, 55-58. *Holahan, C. K., Green, J. L., & Kelley, H. P. (1983). A 6-year longitudinal analysis of transfer student performance and retention: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 24(4) Jul 1983, 305-310. *Houck, R. L., & Dawson, J. G. (1978). Comparative study of persisters and leavers in seminary training: Psychological Reports Vol 42(3, Pt 2) Jun 1978, 1131-1137. *House, J. D. (1992). The relationship between perceived task competence, achievement expectancies, and school withdrawal of academically underprepared adolescent students: Child Study Journal Vol 22(4) 1992, 253-272. *House, J. D. (1993). The relationship between academic self-concept and school withdrawal: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 133(1) Feb 1993, 125-127. *House, J. D., & Wohlt, V. (1991). Effect of tutoring on voluntary school withdrawal of academically underprepared minority students: Journal of School Psychology Vol 29(2) Sum 1991, 135-142. *Ionescu, S., & Bosse, M. (1987). Students' psychological disorders and academic achievement: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 145(2) Feb 1987, 133-143. *Iwai, S. I., & Churchill, W. D. (1982). College attrition and the financial support systems of students: Research in Higher Education Vol 17(2) 1982, 105-113. *Jarman, C. (1976). Education as a dimension of status incongruence between parents and the self perceptions of college students: Sociology of Education Vol 49(3) Jul 1976, 218-222. *Johansson, C. B., & Rossmann, J. E. (1973). Persistance at a liberal arts college: A replicated, five-year longitudinal study: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 20(1) Jan 1973, 1-9. *Johnson, G. M. (1994). Undergraduate student attrition: A comparison of the characteristics of students who withdraw and students who persist: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 40(3) Sep 1994, 337-353. *Johnson, J. L. (1997). Commuter college students: What factors determine who will persist and who will drop out? : College Student Journal Vol 31(3) Sep 1997, 323-332. *Johnson, W. G., Zlotlow, S., Berger, J. L., & Croft, R. G. (1975). A traditional lecture versus a PSI course in personality: Some comparisons: Teaching of Psychology Vol 2(4) Dec 1975, 156-158. *Kahn, M., & Kulick, F. (1975). Relationship of drug involvement to dropping out of college: Psychological Reports Vol 37(3, Pt 2) Dec 1975, 1095-1098. *Kamens, D. H. (1978). College and peer groups: Organizational processes affecting cultural differentiation: College Student Journal Vol 12(1) Spr 1978, 107-118. *Kiersch, T. A., & Nikelly, A. G. (1966). The schizophrenic in college: Archives of General Psychiatry 15(1) 1966, 54-58. *Kirby, D., & Sharpe, D. (2001). Student attrition from Newfoundland and Labrador's public college: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 47(4) Win 2001, 353-368. *Kohen, A. I., Nestel, G., & Karmas, C. (1978). Factors affecting individual persistence rates in undergraduate college programs: American Educational Research Journal Vol 15(2) Spr 1978, 233-252. *Kohn, M., & Levenson, E. A. (1966). Differences between accepted and rejected patients in a treatment project of college dropouts: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied 63(1) 1966, 143-156. *Krishnan, K. S., & Clelland, R. C. (1973). Selection of undergraduate freshmen using discriminant analysis: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 41(3) Spr 1973, 28-36. *Lang, M. (1986). Black student retention at Black colleges and universities: Problems, issues, and alternatives: Western Journal of Black Studies Vol 10(2) Sum 1986, 48-54. *Laws, J. E., Jr. (1999). The influence of Upward Bound on freshman grade point average, drop-out rates, mathematics performance, and English performance: Western Journal of Black Studies Vol 23(3) Fal 1999, 139-143. *Lecompte, D., Kaufman, L., & Rousseeuw, P. (1983). Search for the relationship between interrupted university attendance of first year students and some psychosocial factors: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 83 1983, 609-617. *Lee, J. L. (1971). Seminary persisters and leavers: Counseling and Values Vol 16(1) Fal 1971, 39-45. *Letchworth, G. E., & Bleidt, P. (1983). Intrusive counseling with students placed on academic warning: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 24(5) Sep 1983, 456-458. *Levy, Y. (2007). Comparing dropouts and persistence in e-learning courses: Computers & Education Vol 48(2) Feb 2007, 185-204. *Lichtman, C. M., Bass, A. R., & Ager, J. W. (1989). Differences between Black and White students in attrition patterns from an urban commuter university: Journal of College Student Development Vol 30(1) Jan 1989, 4-10. *Liu, R. (1982). A statistical note on attrition studies: College Student Journal Vol 16(2) Sum 1982, 193-197. *Loeb, J., & Bowers, J. (1973). Programs of study as a basis for selection, placement and guidance of college students: Journal of Educational Measurement Vol 10(2) Sum 1973, 131-139. *Lonnquist, D. E. (1979). Employment rates among severely physically disabled and nondisabled college graduates and dropouts: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 10(1) Spr 1979, 24-27. *Lueptow, L. B. (1973). Need for achievement and continuation in college: Psychological Reports Vol 33(2) Oct 1973, 455-458. *Marsh, L. M. (1966). College dropouts: A review: Personnel & Guidance Journal 44(5) 1966, 475-481. *Maudal, G. R., Butcher, J. N., & Mauger, P. A. (1974). A multivariate study of personality and academic factors in college attrition: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 21(6) Nov 1974, 560-567. *McDavis, R. J., Molden, I. T., & Wilson, S. R. (1989). Summer programs: A method for retaining Black graduate students: Journal of College Student Development Vol 30(3) May 1989, 272-274. *McIntosh, B. M., Wilson, L. N., & Lipinski, B. G. (1974). The extent and nature of student attrition in the first five years at Simon Fraser University: Canadian Counsellor Vol 8(3) Jun 1974, 163-174. *Mercer, D. L. (1993). Older coeds: Predicting who will stay this time: Journal of Research & Development in Education Vol 26(3) Spr 1993, 153-163. *Metzner, B. S. (1989). Perceived quality of academic advising: The effect on freshman attrition: American Educational Research Journal Vol 26(3) Fal 1989, 422-442. *Moores, K., & Klas, L. D. (1989). Comparing personal, social, and institutional variables for university dropouts and those who persist: College Student Journal Vol 23(1) Spr 1989, 16-22. *Morrison, J. L. (1973). Why the disadvantaged drop out: The administrators' view: College Student Journal Vol 7(2) Apr 1973, 54-56. *Munro, B. H. (1981). Dropouts from higher education: Path analysis of a national sample: American Educational Research Journal Vol 18(2) Sum 1981, 133-141. *Narcus, M., Zax, M., Pratt, D. M., & Clarfield, S. P. (1977). General fund of information and college attrition: Journal of the American College Health Association Vol 25(3) Feb 1977, 190-192. *Neumann, Y., & Finaly-Neumann, E. (1989). Predicting juniors' and seniors' persistence and attrition: A quality of learning experience approach: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 57(2) Win 1989, 129-140. *Newman, F. L., & et al. (1974). Initial attitude differences among successful, procrastinating, and "withdrawn-from-course" students in a personalized system of statistics instruction: Journal for Research in Mathematics Education Vol 5(2) Mar 1974, 105-113. *Notz, W. W. (1977). A failure of common sense: An empirical study of the impact of the draft on college disenrollment decisions: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 62(4) Aug 1977, 517-520. *Ochberg, R. L. (1986). College dropouts: The developmental logic of psychosocial moratoria: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 15(4) Aug 1986, 287-302. *Okun, M. A., Ruehlman, L., & Karoly, P. (1991). Application of investment theory to predicting part-time community college student intent and institutional persistence/departure behavior: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 83(2) Jun 1991, 212-220. *Okun, M. A., Weir, R. M., Richards, T. A., & Benin, M. H. (1990). Credit load as a moderator of the intent-turnover relation among community college students: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 58(3) Spr 1990, 213-222. *Pandey, R. E. (1972). Personality characteristics of successful, dropout, and probationary black and white university students: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 19(5) Sep 1972, 382-386. *Pandey, R. E. (1974). Intellectual characteristics of successful, dropout, and probationary black and white university students: Psychological Reports Vol 34(3, Pt 1) Jun 1974, 951-953. *Pascarella, E. T. (1986). A program for research and policy development on student persistence at the institutional level: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 27(2) Mar 1986, 100-107. *Pascarella, E. T., & Chapman, D. W. (1983). A multiinstitutional, path analytic validation of Tinto's model of college withdrawal: American Educational Research Journal Vol 20(1) Spr 1983, 87-102. *Pascarella, E. T., & Chapman, D. W. (1983). Validation of a theoretical model of college withdrawal: Interaction effects in a multi-institutional sample: Research in Higher Education Vol 19(1) 1983, 25-48. *Pascarella, E. T., Duby, P. B., & Iverson, B. K. (1983). A test and reconceptualization of a theoretical model of college withdrawal in a commuter institution setting: Sociology of Education Vol 56(2) Apr 1983, 88-100. *Pascarella, E. T., Duby, P. B., Miller, V. A., & Rasher, S. P. (1981). Preenrollment variables and academic performance as predictors of freshman year persistence, early withdrawal, and stopout behavior in an urban, nonresidential university: Research in Higher Education Vol 15(4) 1981, 329-349. *Pascarella, E. T., & Terenzini, P. T. (1977). Patterns of student-faculty informal interaction beyond the classroom and voluntary freshman attrition: Journal of Higher Education Vol 48(5) Sep-Oct 1977, 540-552. *Pascarella, E. T., & Terenzini, P. T. (1983). Predicting voluntary freshman year persistence/withdrawal behavior in a residential university: A path analytic validation of Tinto's model: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 75(2) Apr 1983, 215-226. *Pedrini, B. C., & Pedrini, D. T. (1978). Evaluating experimental and control programs for attrition/persistence: Journal of Educational Research Vol 71(4) Mar-Apr 1978, 234-237. *Pedrini, B. C., & Pedrini, D. T. (1986). Attrition/persistence: Stepwise multiple predictors for disadvantaged and control freshmen: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 13(3) Sep 1986, 131-134. *Peng, S. S., & Fetters, W. B. (1978). Variables involved in withdrawal during the first two years of college: Preliminary findings from the National Longitudinal Study of the High School Class of 1972: American Educational Research Journal Vol 15(3) Sum 1978, 361-372. *Piotrowski, C., & Perdue, B. (1998). Factors in attrition of Black students at a predominantly Euro-American university: Psychological Reports Vol 83(1) Aug 1998, 113-114. *Pizzolato, J. E. (2003). Developing self-authorship: Exploring the experiences of high-risk college students: Journal of College Student Development Vol 44(6) Nov-Dec 2003, 797-812. *Polansky, J., Horan, J. J., & Hanish, C. (1993). Experimental construct validity of the outcomes of study skills training and career counseling as treatments for the retention of at-risk students: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 71(5) May-Jun 1993, 488-492. *Raderman, R., & Allen, D. V. (1974). Registered nurse students in a baccalaureate program: Factors associated with completion: Nursing Research Vol 23(1) Jan 1974, 71-73. *Rickinson, B., & Rutherford, D. (1996). Systematic monitoring of the adjustment to university of undergraduates: A strategy for reducing withdrawal rates: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 24(2) Jun 1996, 213-225. *Riviere, B. (1999). The psychosocial process of college dropout: The CEGEP experience: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 33(4) Oct 1999, 277-292. *Rosado Chauvet, M. A. (1983). Indecision as a cause of dropping out of school: Ensenanza e Investigacion en Psicologia Vol 9(1) Jan-Jun 1983, 50-52. *Rose, H. A., & Elton, C. F. (1966). Another look at the college dropout: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 13(2) Sum 1966, 242-245. *Rotter, N. G. (1988). Student attrition in a technological university: Academic lifestyle: College Student Journal Vol 22(3) Fal 1988, 241-248. *Royjier-Poncefonte Mack, F. (1973). Predicting college persistence for educational opportunity students: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 10(1) Feb 1973, 14-28. *Ruthig, J. C., Perry, R. P., Hall, N. C., & Hladkyj, S. (2004). Optimism and attributional retraining: Longitudinal effects on academic achievement, test anxiety, and voluntary course withdrawal in college students: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 34(4) Apr 2004, 709-730. *Ryland, E. B., Riordan, R. J., & Brack, G. (1994). Selected characteristics of high-risk students and their enrollment persistence: Journal of College Student Development Vol 35(1) Jan 1994, 54-58. *Sagy, S. (2000). Factors influencing early dropout: The case of Russian immigrant students attending an Israeli university: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 36(3) Sep 2000, 362-375. *Sailes, G. A. (1993). An investigation of Black student attrition at a large, predominantly White, midwestern university: Western Journal of Black Studies Vol 17(4) Win 1993, 179-182. *Savitz, F. R., & Walls, A. (1986). A study of the relationship between utilization patterns of support services and the attrition and retention rates of Black college students: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 23(4) 1986, 12-23. *Schliebner, C. T. (1992). Returning adult women students: The effects of role strain and perceived spouse support on the intent to remain in college: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schurr, K. T., Ellen, A. S., & Ruble, V. E. (1987). Actual course difficulty as a factor in accounting for the achievement and attrition of college students: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 47(4) Win 1987, 1049-1054. *Searight, H. R., & Openlander, P. (1986). Family environments of continuing and noncontinuing college students: Psychological Reports Vol 59(1) Aug 1986, 299-302. *Selby, J. E. (1973). Relationships existing among race, student financial aid, and persistence in college: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 14(1) Jan 1973, 38-40. *Semb, G., Glick, D. M., & Spencer, R. E. (1979). Student withdrawals and delayed work patterns in self-paced psychology courses: Teaching of Psychology Vol 6(1) Feb 1979, 23-25. *Shaffer, P. E. (1973). Academic progress of disadvantaged minority students: A two-year study: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 14(1) Jan 1973, 41-46. *Smart, J. C., & Pascarella, E. T. (1987). Influences on the intention to reenter higher education: Journal of Higher Education Vol 58(3) May-Jun 1987, 306-322. *Smith, A. D. (1982). Cross validation and discriminative analysis techniques in a college student attrition application: College Student Journal Vol 16(2) Sum 1982, 134-143. *Smith, A. D. (1982). A study of sex differences among student persisters and nonpersisters enrolled in a major urban university: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 23(6) Nov 1982, 538-539. *Smith, A. D. (1984). Discriminative analysis technique to assess selection bias in a college student attrition survey: College Student Journal Vol 18(4) Win 1984, 390-396. *Smith, A. D. (1984). Sex differences among community and technical college persisters and non-persisters: College Student Journal Vol 18(1) Spr 1984, 60-65. *Spaights, E., Dixon, H. E., & Nickolai, S. (1985). Racism in higher education: College Student Journal Vol 19(1) Spr 1985, 17-22. *Stage, F. K. (1989). Motivation, academic and social integration, and the early dropout: American Educational Research Journal Vol 26(3) Fal 1989, 385-402. *Starr, A., Betz, E. L., & Menne, J. (1972). Differences in college student satisfaction: Academic dropouts, nonacademic dropouts and nondropouts: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 19(4) Jul 1972, 318-322. *Steele, G. E., Kennedy, G. J., & Gordon, V. N. (1993). The retention of major changers: A longitudinal study: Journal of College Student Development Vol 34(1) Jan 1993, 58-62. *Stoecker, J., Pascarella, E. T., & Wolfle, L. M. (1988). Persistence in higher education: A 9-year test of a theoretical model: Journal of College Student Development Vol 29(3) May 1988, 196-209. *Strean, H. S. (1979). Some reflections on therapeutic work with the college dropout: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 66(2) 1979, 201-214. *Suen, H. K. (1983). Alienation and attrition of Black college students on a predominantly White campus: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 24(2) Mar 1983, 117-121. *Szulecka, T. K., Springett, N. R., & de Pauw, K. W. (1987). General health, psychiatric vulnerability and withdrawal from university in first-year undergraduates: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 15(1) Jan 1987, 82-91. *Tambe, J. T. (1984). Predicting persistence and withdrawal of open admissions students at Virginia State University: Journal of Negro Education Vol 53(4) Fal 1984, 406-417. *Terenzini, P. T., & Pascarella, E. T. (1977). Voluntary freshman attrition and patterns of social and academic integration in a university: A test of a conceptual model: Research in Higher Education Vol 6(1) Mar 1977, 25-43. *Terenzini, P. T., & Pascarella, E. T. (1978). The relation of students' precollege characteristics and freshman year experience to voluntary attrition: Research in Higher Education Vol 9(4) 1978, 347-366. *Thayer, R. E. (1973). Do low grades cause college students to give up? : Journal of Experimental Education Vol 41(3) Spr 1973, 71-73. *Timmons, F. R. (1977). Freshman withdrawal from college: An empirical examination of the usefulness of "autopsy studies." Psychological Reports Vol 41(2) Oct 1977, 672-674. *Timmons, F. R. (1977). Incidence of withdrawal from college: An examination of some misconceptions: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(2) Oct 1977, 651-654. *Timmons, F. R. (1978). Freshman withdrawal from college: A positive step toward identity formation? A follow-up study: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 7(2) Jun 1978, 159-173. *Tinto, V. (1982). Limits of theory and practice in student attrition: Journal of Higher Education Vol 53(6) Nov-Dec 1982, 687-700. *Tyler, D., & Small, J. M. (1990). Persistence of college transfer students: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 36(2) Jun 1990, 181-188. *Valine, W. J. (1976). A four-year follow-up study of underachieving college freshmen: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 17(4) Jul 1976, 309-312. *Vander Well, A., & Sartoris, P. C. (1973). Study of withdrawing students for the University of Alberta 1970-1971 session: Canadian Counsellor Vol 7(1) Jan 1973, 40-48. *Vidovic, V., & Broz, V. (2003). "Ordinary" people in family therapy: Case report: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 31(3) Sep 2003, 163-168. *Watkins, D. (1982). Testing the validity of a model of student progress at an Australian university: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 42(2) Sum 1982, 571-574. *Watley, D. J. (1965). The Minnesota Counseling Inventory and Persistence in an Institute of Technology: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 12(1) Spr 1965, 94-97. *Watson, G., Johnson, G. C., & Austin, H. (2004). Exploring relatedness to field of study as an indicator of student retention: Higher Education Research & Development Vol 23(1) Feb 2004, 57-72. *Weidman, J. C., & White, R. N. (1985). Postsecondary "high-tech" training for women on welfare: Correlates of program completion: Journal of Higher Education Vol 56(5) Sep-Oct 1985, 555-568. *Weiner, E., & Wiener, J. (1997). University students with psychiatric illness: Factors involved in the decision to withdraw from their studies: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 20(4) Spr 1997, 88-91. *Werman, D. S., & Lipper, S. (1976). College dropouts in a psychiatric outpatient department: Journal of the American College Health Association Vol 24(4) Apr 1976, 239-241. *White, W. F., & Bigham, W. D. (1983). Increase of college retention by an information systems approach to instruction: Psychological Reports Vol 52(1) Feb 1983, 306. *Wilder, J. R. (1983). Retention in higher education: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 20(2) 1983, 4-9. *Williams, E. E., Gallas, J. A., & Quiriconi, S. (1984). Addressing the problem of dropouts among graduate students: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 25(2) Mar 1984, 173-174. *Wright, J. C. (1976). The SVIB academic achievement score and college attrition: Measurement & Evaluation in Guidance Vol 8(4) Jan 1976, 258-259. *Young, R. B., Backer, R., & Rogers, G. (1989). The impact of early advising and scheduling on freshman success: Journal of College Student Development Vol 30(4) Jul 1989, 309-312. Dissertations This is an active area for the production of dissertations. There are so many that they are listed seperately. See College dropouts - Dissertations Category:College dropouts Category:School dropouts